Tikka Brain Masala
by PatricianScholar
Summary: Just as Liv is ready to tuck into a bowl full of brain Ravi stops by for culinary research. She was getting sick of the Sriracha anyway.


The microwave made its tell-tale ding. Liv rushed to the kitchen as she pulled a red sweater over her head. She grabbed the bowl of mushed brains from the microwave and smiled.

"Mmm, come to mama."

On the counter a row of chili sauces had their caps open. Being undead had done a number on her taste buds which frankly, sucked. Steak, fries, sushi, and even Chinese take-out were bland without copious amounts of chili. She supposed it was better than not being able to taste at all. Besides, she never minded red in all its shades.

"So, lets see. If I add-"

Ding-dong! The sound of the doorbell made her look up like a deer in headlights. Thankfully, she still had some parkour skills from the last morsels of brain. So, she stashed the bowl into the fridge, swerved past the sofa, slid across the dining table, and with a little skip was in front of the door when a familiar bearded tan face peeked at the window.

She opened the door.

"Ravi?"  
"Good morning. I've brought lunch."

Ravi had a grin from ear to ear, and in his arms he carried a small cooler and a plastic full of groceries. "What's all that?" said Liv

She closed the door, as he made himself home in her kitchen. From the plastic came an assortment of powders, herbs, and two cans of coconut milk. She took a look into the cooler. Fresh brains. Nice.

"That marigold one is turmeric, that there's extra hot chili powder. And we got some coriander, curry leaves, aniseed, cinnamon sticks and in this beauty-" he pulled out a tiny tupperware cracking the lid open just a fraction. "is my Lalaji's garam masala blend."

She leaned in slightly, tucking her ghost white hair behind her ear. The powder was a chocolate shade of brown with flecks of red and green. She wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled wonderful.

"This is great."  
"Isn't it?"

He started setting up pots and pans while she watched him over her shoulder.

"Is Major's stove busted?" said Liv  
"Not at all."

She crossed her arms as he began expertly chopping what remained of the garlic and onions.

"You know, it's a good thing I brought extra because these are rather shriveled. Tsk tsk. We wouldn't have had enough for research."  
"Yeah, sorry I kind of forgot….wait, research?"

Cooking preparations assembled, Ravi fished a notepad and pen from his jacket pocket and placed it on the counter.

"Of course! We have to cover all the parameters, and that includes making you more comfortable before we can find a true cure. So what's better than trying one of the hottest cuisines in the world? We can do Szechuan on my next off. I figured you'd be sick of all that sriracha by now."

"Ravi that's-"  
"Hold that thought. Need to grab one more thing. Chop up those brains for me."

He returned wearing a gas mask and neon yellow rubber gloves. Liv doubled over laughing. With the lab coat he looked like a diver crossed with a duck.

"You look ridiculous!" said Liv as she leaned on the fridge.  
"Granted, it's a bit Donnie Darko but we'll be going ghost pepper levels."  
"Safety first."  
"Indeed. So, how do you feel about butter chicken?"

They'd made a total of eight dishes that afternoon all in various fiery shades of red and orange. There was one nice variation of palak paneer -spinach and cheese- that she thought could be a staple for her diet. The green gravy went well with copious amounts of habanero.

They slumped onto the couch as Ravi took another stab at his notes.

"We did pretty good today."  
"You put me in a food coma."

Liv curled deeper into the sofa. He nudged her while chewing on the pen cap.

"So what was so bad about the Vindaloo?"  
"Too much vinegar. Maybe? Not sure. Tasted like sour milk."  
"Interesting. So you remember what dairy tastes like?"  
"Mmm…"  
"That's new. And the spiced popcorn brains? Liv? Oi, Liv?"

Yawning, she gazed at him through half-lidded eyes. Turmeric stained his fingers, his beard was dusted with chili, but the corners of his mouth always seemed ready to smile or make a wise crack. The guy wore his heart on his pristine white sleeves.

"Thank you." said Liv. It couldn't get anymore plain than that. He scratched his cheek and shrugged his shoulders then said, "For what?"

For cooking her all these meals. For watching cheesy zombie flicks. For reminding her she was still human. For believing he could cure her condition. For everything.

"I should wash those dishes. Peyton won't be too happy if she comes home to a mess."  
"I could help out."

Ravi's cellphone rang. Liv made her way to the sink. On either side it looked like the Sahara had vomited on her counter top. And the leftovers would have to be labeled. No way she was gonna have Peyton find out by accidentally feeding her tikka brain masala. She couldn't follow Ravi's conversation, but heard the tail end of, "Yeah. Right. On my way."

"Got another John Doe?" said Liv. She piled the rinsed plates and cutlery to one side.

"Jane this time. Looks to be a runaway, got her head bashed in when she tried to return home. Nasty way to go."  
"You should get going Ravi, I'll finish up here."  
"Fine. Take a nap first. I'll be ok. You have my mobile if the visions come up."  
"Yes sir."

He swept out of the house as quickly as he appeared lugging the cooler and equipment. Another day, another case, and another weekend cut short. The old Liv would've thought this unfair. But that seemed like another lifetime, another person. Now, it wasn't so bad. Babineaux had her back even if he was too proud to say it.

And then….

There was Ravi.


End file.
